Only One
by grapesRgone
Summary: If you run across the same person three times in one day, it's not coincidence, but destiny. Destiny brought them together, but in their pasts lurk dark secrets. Will they be able to stay together? AU. InuKago. DISCONTINUED


**Title: **Only One  
**Author: **grapesRgone 

**Disclaimer:**The characters from Inuyasha aren't mine, I've just kidnapped them for the duration of this fic.

**Author's Note:**Um...this started out as a songfic. How it ended up like this is lost on me. This fic has a mind of it's own that's for sure.

* * *

Chapter One

The One Where Inuyasha's A Stalker

Damn.

She was late. _Very_ late in fact. She had gone beyond "Oh no, I only have five minutes to get there" late and was quickly approaching "Might as well not go because I'm so late" late. A perfect start to the first day at her new school.

It was hardly her fault. She was the innocent victim of a series of rather unfortunate events, all of which were completely out of her control.

The movers had gotten lost and ended up in Okinawa rather than Tokyo. How it was possible to take a wrong turn and end up on an _island_ was beyond her, but Kagome and her family had been forced to spend a sleepless night on the hard floor of their new home. It hadn't been a big deal at first, but now her back was killing her. She hoped the evil movers drove off a cliff... but then she realized her belongings would go over the edge too .

'_I hope they all get paper cuts.'_

Then, her trusty pink alarm clock, which by some stroke of luck she had packed in her small travel bag that brought she with her in the family car, had decided to spaz out for the very first time. She had woken up to the sound of the front door slamming as Souta rushed off too school and glanced from her makeshift bed on the floor to her clock. After blinking sleepily at it for a second, she had discovered it was indeed, an hour and forty-nine minutes after the time she had set it for, and she only had thirty-one minutes to get to school.

Fully awake, Kagome had thrown on the required uniform that had been picked up when she had gone to register for school several days back, and pulled her mass of tangled, unwashed hair into a messy ponytail. Maybe no one would notice... hopefully. The sixteen-year-old didn't consider herself to be vain, but as they say, "First impressions are the hardest to erase." In other words, she didn't want to spend all year making up for her scruffy appearance on the first day.

Rushing downstairs, she momentarily stopped off in the kitchen, searching the near-empty pantry for the box of pop-tarts. It was empty. That _brat _known as her brother had eaten the last one. Resigned to the fact that she would have to go without food until lunch, the black-haired girl had yelled good-bye, hoping that her mother had heard and didn't think her daughter had been abducted during the night, and taken off in the general direction of Shikon High.

Kagome had the movers, her not-so-trusty alarm clock, and even her pop-tart-hogging-little-brother to blame for making her late, but she could only blame herself for getting lost.

'_Some shortcut,'_ she thought bitterly as she tripped ungracefully over a near invisible crack in the pavement.

Groaning, she sat up, carefully checking herself for injuries and wincing when she took in her softly bleeding left knee. Truthfully, it hadn't hurt that badly, but the sight of blood, especially her own, made her feel sick.

Struggling to her feet, she limped a bit over dramatically down the path she had been following, hoping against hope that her school was in that direction. Maybe they would take pity on her and excuse her tardiness if she showed them her wound?

Why in the world was there a stupid, huge park here anyway? This was Tokyo! Where were all the apartment complexes? And civilization? And hadn't she already passed that tree?

Having paused to examine the tree and ponder it's familiarity, she suddenly remembered that she was late and continued on her way - only to have it blocked by something large and solid.

The first thing Kagome noticed was the purely masculine scent of pine and musk. Then, she realized she couldn't see, as her vision was being blocked by whatever... _whoever_ she had run into. She slowly lifted her head upwards until she was peering into a pair of the most gorgeous golden eyes she had ever seen.

What had she been doing again? It was important... but for the life of her she couldn't remember.

School!

Finally the situation registered in her mind, which had gone a bit fuzzy the moment she had taken in the intense gaze. Giving a startled squeak, she stumbled backwards, quickly losing her footing and landing painfully on her rear.

Furious at herself for getting so easily distracted, Kagome scrambled to her feet, ignoring the (clawed?) hand that been offered to her. After grumbling a quick apology, she tried to continue on her way, only to find her path blocked once again.

Now this was getting annoying. At least she had enough sense not to run into it... _him_... again.

"What do you want?" she snapped, eying the stranger nervously. She _was_ all alone in a seemingly abandoned park after all, and he had a black bandana tied around his head. He could be in a gang or something! And it appeared she hadn't been hallucinating, he _did_ have claws. He must be a demon.

"You're lost." It wasn't a question.

"What makes you think that?" All of the times her mother had warned her not to talk to strangers were flashing through her mind. Nope, admitting she was hopelessly lost couldn't be a good thing.

He rolled his eyes.

"You've passed by three times now."

"I happen to enjoy wandering around aimlessly - wait! You've been _spying_ on me?"

By now White-hair, as she had taken to calling him for obvious reasons, didn't look too happy. Probably because he wanted to get on with kidnapping her and she kept distracting him. Or because he was just trying to help her and was now being accused of being some sort of creepy stalker.

"As if I would waste my time following around and ugly wench like you!" Yep, he definitely sounded peeved. Maybe she should stop yelling at him before he decided to murder her on the spot.

"Then how did you - did you just call me ugly!"

"What if I did? And for your information, you passed by _my_ tree," he jabbed his finger at the tree she had been staring at earlier, "so I couldn't help but see you. I _was_ going to show you how to get to Shikon High so I could get some peace and quiet, but now I don't think I will."

"How did you -" she started.

"You're wearing the uniform."

Oops...

White-hair turned off the pathway and started through the thick trees leaving Kagome to stare after him. Should she follow the only human (although he clearly wasn't human) she had encountered since she had entered the accursed park, or continue to wander around directionless? It only took her a second to make up her mind and run after him... now she was paranoid about being alone.

What had she been thinking when she entered the park by herself?

* * *

Kagome sneakily followed White-hair all the way to Shikon High, but he vanished as soon as they arrived. Which meant he could have easily left her in the dust at any time and had only been walking slowly to make sure she didn't get lost. More lost than she already was anyway.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

She was starting to feel guilty for snapping at him earlier, and wanted to apologize. But the odds that she would ever see _him_ again were slim to none she found herself thinking somewhat sadly.

After being thoroughly lectured by the principal about the merits of punctuality, Kagome was sent to her classroom with a pink detention slip for the following day and a warning not to let it happen again.

The next few minutes were spent drifting around the large school building, lost once again (and half-wishing that White-hair would turn up and show her the way), until she found the correct room number.

Now that there was only a wooden door between her and her new classmates, Kagome's earlier anxiety about making a good impression came back full blast. She nervously smoothed down her green too-short-skirt and looked hopelessly at her scraped and dirty knees. Knowing her appearance wasn't going to get any better, she gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

There was a short pause before someone called "Come in" and she entered, encouraged by the fact that the day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Famous last words.

Upon entering the room, she went through the standard introduction as quickly as possible, trying to ignore everyone's eyes upon her.

Afterward she was instructed to sit in the corner next to Inuyasha. She hurried to the back and all but collapsed into her seat, hoping that everyone would forget the new girl in the back of the room.

Glancing up to the blackboard, she groaned miserably as she saw it was covered in numbers and equations. Maths. She _hated_ maths. It was her worst subject.

She resisted the urge to pound her head repeatedly against her desk - she could already feel a headache coming on and didn't need to go and make it worse. Resigned to her fate, Kagome settled down and was halfway through a long, boring lecture on quadratic equations when she remembered something. Something that had been bothering her since she had been instructed to sit down.

What kind of person had a name like Inuyasha?

She tried to nonchalantly peer at him out of the corner of her eye, but he was leaning back in his chair, which put him out of her peripheral vision. Giving up pretense, she turned to look at him curiously, only to be met with a pair of strikingly golden eyes.

"You!" Kagome couldn't stop herself from blurting.

The teacher cut off abruptly and several heads swivelled around to see what the commotion was about.

Kagome blushed, having already had more than her share of limelight that day. But since she had everyone's attention she might as well give them a show. She'd probably already alienated any potential friends anyway.

Rising from her desk, she fixed White-hair - Inuyasha - with a heated glare.

"You - you beast! How could do that do me?" Kagome shouted, wincing inwardly at his bewildered look. '_Poor guy.'_

She completed the performance by giving him a solid slap, square in the face.

"Higurashi. Taisho. Please take your private affairs out of the classroom."

"But -" Inuyasha protested furiously.

The teacher, Kagome had already forgotten his name, pointed furiously to the door.

"Out."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that was fun. I'm actually liking how this is turning out. For now anyway... I'm hoping to update soon, but you never know. My problem is that if I don't finish something in one sitting I hate it the next time I start to work on it. Please review. I know I'm not the best writer so any suggestions are welcome. Also, I'm a bit lacking in self confidence and I'm a lot more likely to continue this story if I get reviews. (Bleh, now I'm begging for reviews... I'm pathetic...)

**Number of times Only One was listened to while writing this chapter:** 79 (You'd think it would be longer...)


End file.
